A Veela for Three Days
by Pinkpanther
Summary: A shy girl takes a potion to become a Veela for three days, discovering something surprising about herself in the process. This is a first fic, so no flames please!
1. Meet Felicity Chatel

Veela For Three Days ~ Ch.1  
  
By Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd always been a quiet person. Some might even call me mousy. Everyone knew me as the shy, sweet girl, Felicity Chatel. Yes, I was the top of the 7th year Gryffindor class, excelling in everything, but it seemed like no one knew what I looked like, what things I enjoyed... All that was soon changed.  
  
It was a crisp October morning. The Halloween Ball was just five days away and that was all anyone ever talked about. All the girls in my dorm were discussing what they would wear, where they got it, how they would do their hair. I on the other hand, was pretty sure that I would be doing what I always did at these events - wear a muted colour that blended in perfectly with the background, and become part of the scenery. I hated being a wallflower, but I was really too insecure about myself to actually start a conversation or look someone in the eye. I wasn't always like this- it frustrated me because there was a time when I was known as the most confident girl in my school. But now, every time I tried to get up the courage, I would remember the comments of the hateful so-called popular girls at my old Muggle school.  
  
"That's a nice dress - I'm sure it was so in style - twenty years ago."  
  
"No one COOL would have marks like that." (As if I'd trade my marks for coolness!)  
  
But most of all, I remembered my "friend" who said "You're not pretty. You don't know anything about the coolest bands, or movie stars. You're NOTHING but a LOSER."  
  
Anyway, that morning I had gotten up and dressed in my usual pale colours. I pulled the uniform robes on over and went down to the Common Room. As I descended, I noticed the excited throng that had gathered in front of an announcement. It was an notice about a surprise Hogsmeade visit that very day! I smiled, remembering the wonderful decorations in the village - the singing jack-o-lanterns, the wall coverings that would wink at you, the talking scarecrows. In the centre of the village would be a delightful candy house. It would be nice to get away from the castle to gaze at the lovely costumes, to buy sweets to send home to my family and most of all, to visit Weasley's Joke Shop.  
  
Fred and George Weasley had been known when they were students for the jokes and pranks that they pulled. I remember the Canary Creams when they were first invented. However, they could never figure out why they woke up one morning with flaming green hair. The Slytherins always talked about the time when the legendary Malfoy's robes became a shocking pink and gold. Even to this day, it has never occurred to them that dear, sweet Felicity might have a very mischievous streak.  
  
Back to the story, I had wandered around Hogsmeade for several hours. It was getting frostier and I decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some hot cider. I bought a few magazines and thumbed through them as I sipped my mug. Suddenly, an ad caught my eye.  
  
Be Confident! Be Dazzling! Be a Veela for Three Days!  
  
This all-new secret elixir will literally transform your life.  
  
Veelify is a safe potion that will transform you into a Veela for Three Days!  
  
Now at introductory price of only 10 Knuts! Don't delay, Accio Veelify today!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW! Any comments or suggestions would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't swear at me. This is my first fic, so I'd like some comments. 


	2. Should I or Shouldn't I

Veela For Three Days ~ Ch.2  
  
By Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't help it. I laughed. The idea of being a Veela was simply too ridiculous! I mean, Veelas were Veelas because of genetic reasons - you couldn't just take a potion and turn into one. This had to be a joke!  
  
Grinning to myself, I finished my cider and headed out into the frosty streets of Hogsmeade. As I walked along the shops, I imagined what fun it would be to wear a daring firefly dress or maybe dress up like a mermaid. Stopping at Honeydukes, I bought a box of Sugar quills and some Ice Mice. While deciding between Sherbert Balls and Ribbon Licorice (they came with miniature gummi shoes), I bumped into Adele West. Adele was a good friend and one of the most confident people I knew - she could go up to complete strangers who were visiting Hogwarts and offer to give them a tour. "Hi Adele!" I smiled.  
  
"Hello Felicity! Listen, you know how we've been learning how to charm and transfigure clothes? Well we were planning to ask Professor Dumbledore if we could have a best costume contest at the Halloween Ball and I was wondering if you'd be interested. "  
  
"Sure I would! Do you mean to design some or ..."  
  
"No, actually, I was wondering if you'd like to model one?"  
  
"Model?!" I squeaked. "That means getting up on stage and showing off the different points of a costume! Everyone would see me!"  
  
"Oh come on now, I think that you'd be fine. You can wear a mask! I know you aren't all that confident, but I really think that the only way to get over that is by doing things like this in front of people."  
  
"Ummm alright, I'll think about it. Can I let you know later?"  
  
"Sure thing! I really think it would be good though. Oh, are those Ice Mice? I love them!  
  
We chatted for another ten minutes before saying good-bye. I paid for my purchases and started back to Hogwarts.  
  
That night, as I got ready for bed, I kept hearing a nagging thoughts.  
  
You should, you know. said one voice  
  
But it's so scary! All those people, all those eyes watching you! said another.  
  
It'l be fun. When was the last you did something daring like this? It's just like pulling off the biggest prank in your life - you'll really surprise everybody! (Voice 1)  
  
There's absolutely no way I can do this! (Voice 2)  
  
What about using the Veela potion for fun? (Voice 1)  
  
Ok, this is definitely stupid, I'm talking to myself. I'll just get to bed and sleep.  
  
Somehow though, I lay awake. Finally, to quiet my own thoughts, I took out the ad again and padded down to the empty Common Room. Looking at it, I thought, so what? Even if it doesn't work, 10 Knuts isn't very much. This is just for fun, I don't have to enter the costume contest. Lifting up my wand, I recited the spell for sending money securely, waited a few seconds and said "Accio Veelify!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To rocky, thank you for the nice review. Does it sound very cliche right now? Tell me please.  
  
So what do you think? Please review and tell me, more details or less, and any suggestions. Thank you. 


	3. Accio Veelify

Veela For Three Days ~ Ch.3 By Pinkpanther 

  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission. 

Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was a loud pop and a cool silver glow filled the room. There on the table in front of me stood a pretty little crystal bottle. Inside, sparkled a clear liquid. The bottle had a golden stopper on top and a note tied to it. Curious, I untied the note. It read,   


_Dear Miss Felicity Chatel,_

_We of F&G Beauty Shoppe thank you for the purchase of this fine product. Please find the instructions enclosed below._

_Instructions for Use_

_One dose of this potion will last for exactly three days. Drink one mouthful and follow with a glass of water. Results may vary from person to person. This potion is completely safe and non-toxic. Enjoy!_   


Picking up the bottle, I turned it over in my hand. This would definitely be fun. Hmmm, I thought. The Halloween Ball would be in five days. I would wait another two days before using it. 

Slipping the bottle and the note into my robes, I started up the stairs. Pausing, it occurred to me how _bare_ the Common room looked. Not at all right for Halloween. Grinning, I lifted my wand and whispered a few choice words. The common room looked the same - for now. 

I skipped up the rest of the stairs and fell right into bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The sun shone through the tower window. I opened my eyes sleepily and yawned. Getting dressed in my usual plain (and drab) colours of grey and blue, I descended the staircase. My prank was not timed to begin yet so there was nothing suspicious. Slipping out the portrait door, I went down to breakfast. I waved to Adele as she went by my seat. 

As the day went on, I attended my various classes. My motto was "anything worth doing is worth doing well", and I often thought that the Sorting Hat had gotten me wrong and I should have been in Ravenclaw. Consequently, I always tried my best to do well in my classes. As my final class of the day finished, I headed upstairs to my tower room. The other girls I shared it with hadn't come upstairs yet. Flinging my textbooks onto the bed, I stretched out on my pale lavender comforter. Two assignments to finish, some arithmancy questions and wand movements to practice. Nothing too serious, after all, they were't due until next week. Then came a tapping at the window. Rushing over, I opened it to let a cute little school owl fly in. She handed me a note, and flew off again. Untying the ribbon, I read, 

Hi Felicity! 

We're having a committee meeting to discuss the plans for the ball, so do you want to come? We'll be in the Charms classroom at 6:00 pm. 

Adele 

PS. Think about what kind of costume you want. No, I'm not letting you get away with hiding in your room this year! 

Grinning, I placed the note onto my bedside table. It was so nice of Adele to involve me (even though at the last meeting that I went to, all I had done was nod in agreement at whatever other people said). I had about three hours to do some homework, and also dinner to eat before the meeting.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At six o'clock that night I tapped on the Charms room door. Poking my head in, I saw various representatives from the different Houses lounged around the room. Waving and beaming, Professor Flitwick who was supervising motioned me over to a vacant spot. Somewhere in the room someone whispered "what's she doing here?" 

"Hi everyone! Glad you're here." chirped Adele. "Tonight, all I wanted to do was just get a list of people who will help with the Ball and get everyone started on some ideas. We were planning on doing the usual things with the decorations but I think that we should also have a costume contest." 

"Well, it's no trouble to tell who's going to win." sniffed a snooty Slytherin girl. "Us Slytherins are known for being elite trend setters." 

"Now, now. This contest is just for fun, there's no need to get all rifled up about it." soothed Flitwick. 

"Anyway, here's a piece of parchment. Next to your name, put down what kind of things you want to help with, like the contest, decorations, etc. or just things in general." Everyone went up one by one. As I held the quill in my hand, I paused. What were my strengths? Certainly, transfiguration, charms, and in a odd twist of fate for someone so shy, Defence Against Dark Arts. Pursing my mouth, I wrote Felicity Chatel, general helper. 

"Thanks everybody! Felicity, Professor stay behind a moment, I need to talk with you." As they filed out, someone else whispered "who's Felicity?" 

Closing the door, Adele asked "So did you consider it?" 

"Yes I did, but ...." 

"Great! I have a costume in mind for you to wear. I was thinking that our House should use some red and gold in the costume and also be flashy to show the Gryffindor pride. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Professor, you know that charm for putting a mental picture on paper? Would you be able to cast it on me please?" 

"Certainly!" replied Flitwick. With a flick of his wand, he conjured up some parchment and a quill. Pointing the wand at Adele he whispered a few words. A spark shot out of her head into the quill, which leapt up and started sketching. Soon it was finished. With a flourish, Flitwick presented the sheet to Adele, who smiled. 

"Exactly what I had in mind! Here, have a look!" she said, handing the parchment to me. Looking at it I was shocked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
To **Sarah J. Bethany**, thanks for the encouragement!   
To **Animourner**, I have a general idea planned out, and no, I don' think it will be a romance.   
To **Billy Worthman,** thank you!   
To **kazza**, Thanks!   
To **Raquel**, you gave me lots of encouragement, thank you!   
To **Lady Snape**, thank you very much and for reviewing my other story!   
To **Lily Fireheart**, thank you very much for reviewing this and my other story! (I also checked and thank you for rating me as one of your favourite authors!) Any ideas for more pranks, let me know!   
To **Athalia**, thank you!   


To all my readers, I really apologize for not updating more often. I was really busy with school and other things. I have a question for you to decide on, I am not exactly sure what kind of costume Felicity should wear, but I know I want it to be elaborate. I'm thinking of the following list: butterfly, princess/queen, a flower sort of theme (eg. leaves, etc.), dragonfly, sunburst, or a combination. Hmmm, anyway, please review and tell me! 


End file.
